Pink Wedding
by Robster80
Summary: My Takimi wedding fic is finally up! It's been two years since both "Is This Love" and "Behind Closed Doors," and the wedding day ahs arried. However, three people are out to stop the ceremony. New Digimon as well as the appearance of all FIVE GW pilot


PINK WEDDING  
A Takimi Wedding fic O.O  
  
  
This is the sequel to my songfic "Is This Love." Set two years after the end where TK proposed to Mimi and got one heck of an answer (Which was explained in another fic ^_~), and features not one, not two, but all FIVE "Gundam Wing" pilots! Get your wedding invitations out and away we go! -Robster80  
  
Disclaimer: If I own anything related to Digimon or Gundam Wing, then I'm a monkey's uncle! (Translation: I do not own either!)  
  
  
Three individuals stood in the shadows of an unknown place. They looked at several monitors that showed a church all the way in America, and they frowned at the monitors showing two certain people: one trying to tie a bow tie, and the other straightening her wedding dress.  
  
"That's the one," one said, a female with brown hair. "I still can't believe those two are doing this!"  
  
The second, a tall man with blond hair, nodded in agreement. "This wedding won't take place. I forbid it!"  
  
The third one, a boy with dark blue hair, said, "We shall stop them, my friends. Rest assured, Takeru and Mimi will not be married today, or ever! Still, I ask you both again if this is the course you wish to take. After all, they are both your friends... and he is your brother."  
  
The blond growled, "That idiot brother of mine has no idea what he's getting into! This is for his own good." The girl nodded silently.  
  
The blue-haired man smiled. "Very well. Let us begin."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK fumbled with his tie unsuccessfully, and grumbled. In less than half an hour, he would be marrying the most beautiful, sincere, and caring woman of his life: Mimi Tachikawa. Yet he couldn't fix his white tie to match his white tuxedo. Usually Matt would help me with things like this.  
  
He then grew angrier, recalling Matt's answer to his invite to the wedding: "You marry that ***** and I'll never speak to you again, you ungrateful little shit!" He still could believe his brother had the gall to call his sweetheart that. It made him so mad he didn't care that Matt called him ungrateful, at least not for a while. "Last time I checked, he was the one who stole a girl from his kid brother."  
  
He finally flew his hands into the air. "I give up! I'll never get this stupid thing tied!"  
  
"Allow me," a stern voice came from behind. TK turned to see a man with brown hair and a black tux, and smiled. "Heero Yuy! I thought you and Wufei couldn't make it."  
  
Heero walked up and fixed TK's tie for him. "I didn't want Duo to berate me for not coming today, or risk Mimi's wrath. As for Wufei, he's here as well. Don't ask me why, even I don't know what that guy thinks and I never want to."  
  
"Amen to that!" TK checked himself in the mirror, then back to Heero. "Thanks for the help."  
  
"Knock, knock! The cavalry has arrived!"  
  
The two looked to see another teen with brown spiky hair and a black tuxedo. Behind him were four other men, also wearing black tuxedos save for one who wore a white Chinese formal suit. TK knew them well: Davis, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei. "Ah," he said with a grin. "The rest of my best men!"  
  
"Uh, correction," Davis said as he and the others entered. "These guys are the best men and I'm the worst."  
  
They all laughed, except for Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. They just smirked. Davis pulled out a small black box. "I'm all set, though I'm still in shock about you and Mimi getting hitched."  
  
Duo said, "You'd be even more shocked if you knew-." He was suddenly cut off as Trowa elbowed him in the stomach. They had accidentally found out how Mimi REALLY accepted TK's proposal, and had been sworn to secrecy.  
  
Davis shrugged, clueless. "I always thought you and Kari-."  
  
TK quickly held up his hand. "Davis, please! I'm still upset that she and Matt refused the invites."  
  
Davis covered his mouth and placed the box back in his pocket as he changed the subject. "Say, did I tell you about my girlfriend Evi?"  
  
TK's eyes went wide. "No. You never mentioned this before."  
  
"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever known. We've been going steady for over a year now, and I couldn't be happier. We even plan to go to college together after this summer."  
  
Quatre checked his watch and placed a hand on TK's shoulder. "So, ready to leave bachelor life behind?"  
  
TK said, "Gentlemen, let's get going! And Wufei, thanks for coming."  
  
Wufei sniffed and said, "I only came because I do not wish to have Duo bitch at me for not coming. Still... I am glad to be here."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mimi put on her veil and then looked in the mirror again. Her white dress was perfect, even though her pink hair clashed with it. Oh well, I can't help it if my Takeru loves my hair this way. She took her bouquet from Sora, who had been helping her since she and Tai had arrived three days ago.  
  
Mimi then frowned. She recalled the little "reply" Kari had sent her upon receiving a wedding invitation: "You can't marry him! He deserves better than a whore like you!" Well, you had your chance, Kari Kamiya, and you blew it big time! I love Takeru and I will marry him, for better or worse.  
  
Sora looked at her and said, "Now, now! You don't want to think about you-know-who and get angry. She is my sister-in-law now. Besides, People will think you don't want to marry TK, and so will he."  
  
Mimi blinked at the thought. She faced Sora and said, "Thank you, Sora. You're a big help." They glanced at the clock. "Oh, I can't wait! By tonight, I'll finally become Mrs. Takeru Takaishi!"  
  
Sora cracked a wide smile. "You already are, considering how you responded to his proposal. That reminds me, how was he in bed?"  
  
Mimi playfully hit her and said, "As I recall, I told you about 6,780,342 times, Sora Kamiya! But just to humor you, I'll say it one last time." She sighed happily as she recalled their "special night" over two years ago. "He was very gentle. The way he held me in his arms was like being in the very center of heaven."  
  
Sora continued to smile at her friend. She had been the first to know about what Mimi had done with TK, or actually Mimi had planned to do. She honestly thought Mimi was joking. When Sora got the call one morning, she was shocked that Mimi had indeed gone through with her plan, and that it was especially due to the fact that TK had proposed to her. "Well, it's almost time. Are you ready?"  
  
Mimi grasped the bouquet with both hands. "I was born ready."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK stood up at the altar with the priest and his six best men. He looked around at the crowd, checking to see who had come or not. He saw one girl sit up front, staring affectionately at Davis. That must be Evi, TK thought.  
  
His parents sat next to Tai and most of the other Digi-Destined, minus Mimi, Matt, Kari, Sora, and Ken. Sora was Mimi's maid-of-honor, so he knew they were getting ready. Ken politely refused to come for some odd reason. Matt and Kari flat out disapproved of the wedding. The Digimon, who Izzy had brought to the real world for the wedding, were all there minus Gatomon, Gabumon, and Wormmon.  
  
We were all so close once, TK thought sadly. What happened to us?  
  
Suddenly, the organ player began to play and Mimi made her march down the isle, Sora and the other maids right behind her. The beauty of his bride-to-be stunned TK as she soon stood by him. They took each other's hands as the minister began to speak.  
  
TK's mother, along with Sora and Yolei began to cry. Tai was angry that Kari had refused to come, but was relieved as well since he figured she would've raised Cain if she had come. Joe and Izzy were a bit angry that TK was the one marrying Mimi, but they were content that it was what Mimi wanted to do and that she was happy with her decision.  
  
The best men other than Davis cast quick glances around the room. They were on the lookout for anyone trying to ruin the wedding.  
  
The priest continued his duty. "If there is anyone among us who has good reason that these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
At that moment, someone shouted, "STOP THIS WEDDING!" Everyone looked to see Matt, Kari, and Ken walk in, all three of them angry.  
  
TK and Mimi glared at them, especially at Matt and Kari. T stepped in front of Mimi and said, "Something wrong, you guys?"  
  
Matt pointed at him. "Get down from there, TK! You can't marry Mimi!"  
  
Their father stood up and shouted, "Matt, what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Stopping my brother from making a big mistake: marrying that slut!"  
  
TK was furious, but he tried to hold back his anger. "And you, Kari? Why are you trying to stop the wedding?"  
  
Kari walked up to the altar. "I agree with Matt. Mimi's a whore, and you deserve better than that."  
  
Mimi glared hard at her. "Who do you think he deserves then? You? Last time I checked YOU were the one who left HIM for his older brother! I was there for him after you tore his heart."  
  
"Mimi's right," Davis said as he made his way between Kari and the altar. "I was glad at first when you left him because I thought you deserved better. But when I saw how hurt he was, I realized he was the one who deserved better. TK and Mimi love each other more than you ever did him."  
  
Kari glared hard at Davis, who glared back at her. The Digi-Destined could tell there was no real love lost between them. Ken finally spoke up. "As for why I'm here, it is simple: I want to marry Mimi!"  
  
TK shot a surprised glance at Ken, as did Mimi.  
  
"Don't be so shocked," Ken continued. "I've had my eye on her for sometime. Why else would I stay in the Digital World for so long? I waited for the chance to see her again, but you and your friends ruined everything! And now you dare to take her as your own, which I will not allow!"  
  
Mimi took her hand into TK's and said firmly, "I'm marrying Takeru because I love him, and no one is going to change that! Especially not the likes of you three!"  
  
Suddenly, Metal-Garurumon, Stingmon, and a dark version of Angewomon crashed through the wall of the church, scaring almost everyone away. Heero and the others stood their ground.  
  
Kari smiled evilly and said, "Meet my new Digimon: Arch-Angewomon! She's twice as mean as Lady-Devimon and twice as deadly!"  
  
Patamon couldn't believe this. He flew up to Arch-Angewomon and said, "Angewomon, why? Why would you help Kari do something this evil?" He got his answer when he was slapped away by Arch-Angewomon, who said, "Scram, you little pest! The name's ARCH-Angewomon, now."  
  
TK quickly caught his Digimon, then glared at his brother and his former friends. He then noticed something very strange about them and their Digimon. He said, "Well, well. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Tell me, you three... since when are Dark Rings a fashion statement?"  
  
The Digi-Destined looked and saw what TK had seen: their friends were each wearing a Dark Ring on their finger. They then looked to see Dark Spirals on the three Digimon.  
  
Mimi pulled out her Digivice and said, "Takeru, boys, let's show these three how we treat people who want us to break up."  
  
Wufei nodded and, to everyone's shock, pulled out a Digivice of his own. "Now, Fangmon!" As he said that, a small green Agumon replica with a snake's head appeared and Digivolved.  
  
"FANGMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SHENMON!"  
  
The little Digimon then transformed into a larger one that resembled Seadramon, but was dark green in skin color, had angel wings, and four long legs. "I am Shenmon, the Great Dragon. I'm like a mixture of Seadramon, Greymon, and Mega-Dramon in one big package."  
  
Veemon and Palmon then Digivolved to their champion forms: Ex-Veemon and Togemon. Patamon then Warp-Digivolved to Seraphimon, his Mega form. Tai and the others were ready to join the fight, but TK said, "Stay back! This is our fight, and Matt is my brother."  
  
Ken laughed, "Ha! Three Champions and a Mega, versus a Champion, an Ultimate, and a Mega? This should be interesting!"  
  
"Watch this," Ex-Veemon said as he stood beside Shenmon. They then Fusion-Digivolved into a new Digimon. It was blue and green with angel wings, a dragon's head, and a long horn on its snout. "I am Natakumon. I am both Ex-Veemon and Shenmon, yet I am neither of them. My purpose is to bring Justice* to the world."  
  
*Guess what Wufei's crest is! ^_~  
  
Arch-Angewomon laughed at this and said, "Like that will do you any-! Ooof!" She was then cut off as Natakumon rammed his fist into her midsection and said, "I normally would never hit a lady, but you are not a lady!"  
  
Seraphimon faced Metal-Garurumon and said, "Must we go through this again, old friend? You tried this before with War-Greymon, and look what happened." Metal-Garurumon snarled at the giant angel Digimon before leaping at him.  
  
Togemon looked at Stingmon, who said, "You do realize that bugs are more powerful than plants?" as he zoomed at her. Togemon threw a quick punch at his face and said "You forget that some plants eat bugs for breakfast! And I'm one of them!"  
  
Heero reached into his jacket for his gun, but Trowa stopped him. "I've heard about these Dark Rings. They possess whoever wears them, so they're not doing any of this by their own free will."  
  
Heero nodded, but rushed at Matt and tackled him.  
  
"Get rid of the rings and spirals!" TK shouted as he charged at Ken, following Heero's example.  
  
Tai grabbed Kari from behind and said, "Sorry, kid! But, this is for your own good!" As he held her, she struggled to get free while Yolei tried to pull the Ring from her finger.  
  
Natakumon seized Arch-Angewomon's wrist, where the Dark Spiral was, and used his strength to crush the Spiral. With her power gone, Arch-Angewomon De-Digivolved into Salamon, her rookie form. She looked around and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Seraphimon was having trouble getting to the Spiral on Metal-Garurumon's front leg, but Natakumon was able to get rid of it for him. Metal-Garurumon then changed into his Rookie form of Gabumon. "Hey, I slimed down!"  
  
Stingmon used up most of his energy trying to fight Togemon, and changed back to his rookie form, Wormmon. Togemon picked him up and tore the Spiral off him, crushing it.  
  
Finally, the three Rings were pulled off their human hosts and destroyed. Kari was the first one of them to speak. "Where am I? What's gong on?"  
  
Matt rubbed his head and said, "The last thing I remember was talking to TK on the phone. He was about to tell me something important, and the rest is a blur."  
  
Ken shook his head and said, "I was studying for Summer School at home, and then I blacked out. Uh, why are you in that dress, Mimi?"  
  
TK took Mimi's hand and said, "You guys must have been possessed by the Rings for over two years. As for the dress, Mimi and I were about to get married until you three attacked us with your Digimon. I was going to tell you over the phone Mat that I had just proposed to her."  
  
"Two years? MARRIED?!" the three shrieked.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar and evil voice came from the shadows. "Damn! They spoiled all our fun!"  
  
Another voice said, "True, my ally, but now it is time for the final act!"  
  
Two familiar Digimon appeared in front of the Digi-Destined: Puppetmon and Piedmon.  
  
TK said, "This can't be! Metal-Garurumon killed Puppetmon off years ago, and Piedmon was sealed within Magna-Angemon's Gate of Destiny!"  
  
Piedmon smiled evilly. "If Etemon could survive his trip in a void, so could I in the Gate of Destiny. I see you defeated our puppets and unveiled our borrowed tricks from the former Digimon Emperor, but that is nothing compared to what we have to reveal!"  
  
The two Dark Masters stood apart from each other and then Fusion-Digivolved into a larger, darker Digimon. It had Puppetmon's wooden arms and legs, but bulkier. It's body muscular, with a small window showing two large black gears within. The hands were gloved, but the tips were torn away to reveal black claws. The head wore Piedmon's mask, but it covered the whoile head and mouth.  
  
"Call me..." it spoke in a dark voice similar to Apocalymon. "Call me Stringmon! I have all the Mega powers of both Piedmon and Puppetmon, plus some of my own."  
  
Natakumon flew at Stringmon, but was knocked away with ease. After crashing, he separated and changed back into Fangmon and Veemon. "Bah!" Stringmon laughed. "One lone Ultimate Digimon cannot win against a Mega Digimon!"  
  
Seraphimon took this as a challenge and said, "Then how about another Mega Digimon?"  
  
Matt pulled out his Digivice, as did Tai. "Make that two!" they shouted together as Agumon and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved into War-Greymon and Metal-Garurumon.  
  
Davis also got his mini-terminal and D-3. "That's not all we've got, Stinkmon! GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
A golden Digi-Egg appeared from the terminal and Veemon began to glow with it.  
  
"VEEMON GOLDEN AROMR-DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNAMON, THE WARRIOR OF MIRACLES!"  
  
War-Greymon stood next to Metal-Garurumon and said, "We haven't done this sorta thing since Diaboromon. But, now's not the time to reminisce old times." With that, the two Fusion-Digivolved into Omnimon, exposing his sword and cannon arms.  
  
Stringmon looked about and said, "My, my! What interesting characters we have for the final act: Seraphimon, Omnimon, and Magnamon along with the Digi-Destined. Too bad you all will die now. CLOWN TRICK PUMMEL!" he pulled out a black handkerchief and waved it in front of him. Several large mallets flew out of the handkerchief and hit Seraphimon away.  
  
TK, still holding onto Mimi's hand, moved her and himself out of the way as more mallets flew at them. "That does it! You can try to kill me, but leave my love out of this!" He pointed his D-3 at Omnimon and the Digi-Egg of Hope flew at him, letting itself be absorbed into his body.  
  
Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody did the same, letting Omnimon absorb their Digi-Eggs as well.  
  
Omnimon glowed bright white as his whole body changed. "OMNIMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO..." When the light vanished, there stood a Digimon with the wings of Nefertimon, Halsemon, and Pegasusmon; the legs of Raidramon, the arms of Digmon and Shurimon, the body of Submarimon, and the head of both Flamedramon and Omnimon.  
  
"...SUPER-KIMERAMON, THE ARMORED ONE-MON ARMY!"  
  
Mimi squeezed TK's hand, assuring her faith in him as he said, "Take this party-crasher down!"  
  
Stringmon prepared to attack, but Super-Kimeramon was quicker as he shouted, "DIGITAL ONSLAUGHT!" He threw out his arms and fired all of the armor-Digimon's attacks with full force at the evil Digimon.  
  
Magnamon and Seraphimon fired their attacks as well, finishing off Stingmon. Once that was done, the Eggs returned to their owners and Omnimon changed back to Tsunomon and Koromon.  
  
Matt and Kari walked over to TK and Mimi. "So," Matt said. "I guess there's no talking you two out of getting married, right?"  
  
TK and Mimi nodded.  
  
Kari then said, "Could we at least stay for the ceremony?"  
  
Matt added, "And could I give my only brother away?"  
  
The couple looked at each other and the said, together, "Okay."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Once the rest of the guests came back, as well as the priest, the ceremony was back on track. Kari cried at the soon-to-be-wed couple, thinking about what might have been if she hadn't left TK years ago. But she was happy that TK was marrying the girl he loved, and they still had their friendship at least.  
  
Matt stood beside Davis, Heero, and the other best men, smiling as he saw his younger brother ready to tie the knot.  
  
The priest then said, "Do you, Takeru Takaishi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"  
  
TK looked into Mimi's eyes. "I do."  
  
The priest turned to Mimi. "Do you, Mimi Tachikawa, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
Mimi looked back at TK's eyes. "I do."  
  
Davis pulled out the ring and gave it to TK, who then placed it on Mimi's finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
The priest then said, "By the power vested in me by the Lord Almighty, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
TK took Mimi into his arms and kissed her deeply as the crowd cheered for them. Patamon and Palmon were crying as hard as Mimi's mother was. Veemon tried to make a dash for the wedding cake, but Wormmon stopped him.  
  
Soon the cake was cut and distributed, the photos taken, the newly weds danced, and then finally the bouquet was tossed. Kari caught it, a look of hope appeared on her face. Tai then told her, "Not for a few more years, young lady!"  
  
TK and Mimi Takaishi then said goodbye to everyone and got into their limo for the airport and their honeymoon.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK carried Mimi into their hotel room in the Bahamas that night, with the porter following them with their luggage. They tipped the porter so he could leave, and got ready for bed. TK had just got into bed, wearing only his boxers, when Mimi emerged from the bathroom in her nightgown. "So," she said seductively. "Are you ready for me, Mr. Takaishi?"  
  
TK smiled at her lovingly. "I've been ready for about two years, Mrs. Takaishi." When she was close enough to the bed, he pulled her to him and turned out the light.  
  
  
End.  
  
  
Author's note: I never thought I could pull it off, but I did it! All five Gundam Wing pilots were there, Wufei turned out to be a Digi-Destined, new Digimon were introduced, and TK and Mimi finally tied the knot! If any of the new Digimon I named were used before by other writers, I apologize deeply. I'm usually the last to know everything that goes on in this world.  
  
Robster80  



End file.
